Hari Pertama Kalifa
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Hari pertama Kalifa bekerja, dia harus beradaptasi dengan kebiasaan Iceburg.yang tidak mudah ditebak.


Rating : T

Ringkasan : Hari pertama Kalifa bekerja, dia harus beradaptasi dengan kebiasaan tidak mudah ditebak.

Disclaimer : Kutuliskan ini untuk para dislaimer-bounty di luar sana (sorry lho…) Kuharap dapat menghindarkanku dari kejaran flamer :p

ONEPIECE DAN SELURUH KARAKTERNYA ADALAH MILIK ODA-SAMA, BUKAN MILIK .

Puas?

**Hari Pertama Kalifa **

Kalifa boleh sedikit puas dengan posisinya sekarang. Sebagai seorang sekretaris walikota Water 7 yang terkenal, dia mendapat beberapa keistimewaan sebagai ganti dari setumpuk pekerjaan yang diterimanya. Salah satunya adalah menempati mansion besar milik Iceburg ini. Dan dia diberi kamar yang cocok dengan seleranya. Sebuah kamar yang cukup besar, dengan furniture mahal dan mengkilap. Selain itu dia punya kamar mandi sendiri yang lumayan mewah. Sementara dia tahu apa akomodasi yang akan diperoleh rekan – rekannya.

Sebagai tukang kayu, Lucci dan Kaku akan menempati flat yang kecil dan sederhana, tidak menarik perhatian, standar tukang kayu pada umumnya., sementara Flat Blueno akan jauh lebih baik dari Lucci dan Kaku karena flatnya pasti mendobel sebuah bar. Dan sejauh ini semuanya telah berjalan sesuai rencana, masing – masing agen sudah menempati pos. Mereka tinggal menjalankan peran sebaik mungkin. Dan peran yang akan ia jalankan adalah sebagai seorang sekretaris yang baik.

Langkah pertama yang dia lakukan di hari pertamanya bekerja adalah bangun pagi, ini mudah, karena itu sudah menjadi kebiasannya sejak lama, lalu mandi dan berpakaian. Di Water 7, ia memakai baju yang juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang dia kenakan di Enies Lobby. Meski baju yang tergantung dilemarinya jauh lebih berwarna dibanding yang ada di lemari besarnya di Lobby. Di Lobby, hanya satu warna yang dia kenakan : Hitam. Di sini, dia bisa mengenakan warna apapun. Kalifa mengikat rambutnya membentuk sanggul, dan mengambil clip-board. Saatnya membangunkan walikota.

Kalifa berjalan dengan santai, meski begitu langkahnya dipantulkan dengan sempurna oleh lorong yang kosong. Kamar Iceburg berada di sebelah kamarnya, jadi dia tidak perlu terburu – buru. Perlahan, dia mengetuk pintu.

" Iceburg - san? Anda sudah bangun? " Kalifa memanggil dengan sopan. Tapi ia tidak mendengar jawaban. " Iceburg - san? " Sunyi.

Cit..cit..cit….

Eh?

Pandangan Kalifa tertuju pada benda kecil putih yang mencicit di lantai, tepat di bawah pintu kamar Iceburg. Seekor tikus!

" Pergi kau makhluk kotor! "Kalifa menendang pintu dengan sepatu bootnya. Pintu itu langsung roboh terkena tendangannya. Bagaimanapun tikus itu berhasil kabur, memasuki kamar dan merayap ke tempat tidur Iceburg. Kalifa melotot. Dari semua hal yang dia benci, tikus masuk dalam daftar teratasnya. Iceburg, yang terbangun karena mendengar keributan ini, langsung ternganga.

" Apa yang terjadi? " tanyanya kaget. Melihat pintu kamarnya roboh begitu saja, sementara seorang perempuan berdiri di atas reruntuhan pintu dan dinding.

" Iceburg – san! Barusaja ada tikus di sini! Aku baru ingin menghajarnya. "

" Tikus? "

" Sepertinya tikus itu merayap ke arah anda. "

Laki – laki itu terdiam beberapa saat, mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi: Pintu roboh, seorang perempuan, dan tikus.

" Maksudnya tikus ini? " Dia merogoh saku bajunya, mengeluarkan tikus yang tadi.

" Bagaimana bisa ada di sana? " Kalifa berseru. Sementara Iceburg tertawa.

" Aku memeliharanya, namanya Tyranosaurus. "

" Dan nama macam apa itu, pak? " Kalifa berseru lagi. Iceburg masih tertawa, dia turun dari tempat tidurnya, lalu menguap.

" Baiklah, karena aku sudah bangun, apa yang harus aku lakukan hari ini? " dia bertanya, mendekati puing – puing pintu kamarnya.

" Oh, maafkan saya, pak. " Kalifa kembali mendapatkan ketenangannya. Dia memeriksa clipboardnya.

" Pertama, anda mempunyai janji dengan pemerintah, lalu… pak Anda mendengarkan? " tanya Kalifa sewaktu melihat Iceburg berjongkok, sambil memeriksa pintu yang roboh dengan dahi berkerut.

" Sepertinya kita harus meminta tukang kayu untuk memperbaiki pintunya. Mereka pasti bercanda mengatakan pintu ini dibuat dari kayu terbaik. "

Kalifa menggigit bibirnya. " Maaf, kalau soal itu…. Saya tidak sengaja…. " pipinya merona. Tidak seharusnya dia kelepasan tadi. Menunjukkan pada bosnya kalau dia cukup kuat, sepertinya tidak terlalu bagus.

" Tidak apa – apa. Kegiatanku hari ini apa saja tadi? Batalkan saja. Aku ingin berkeliling Dok. "

" Baiklah, seperti yang anda inginkan. " Kalifa tersenyum dan menuliskan catatan di clipboardnya. Sementara dia mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak kelepasan lagi.

" Aku akan membiarkan anda bersiap – siap. Aku akan datang lagi dalam dua puluh menit." Dia membiarkan senyumnya terlihat setulus mungkin dan keluar, meloncati puing – puing pintu dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengatur napas.

" Kalifa, tadi itu bukan awal yang baik…. " ia bergumam.

**Ayo, komen! Kritik! Saran! Flare juga nggak apa – apa….**

**Katakan apa pendapatmu mengenai fic ini. Fic ini kubuat barengan dengan **_**Mimpi Paulie**_**, sebagai masa menunggu balasan beta reader ku. Hope you enjoy!**

**Kuharap ini nggak OOC. **


End file.
